tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Orion Hawthorn
This roleplay character belongs to Grace (tumblr), she can be found here 1979, Alderley Edge, , England, United Kingdom |blood status = Pure-Blood |Marital status = Married |Age = |Alias = |Title = |Signature = |Died = |alias = * Ori (nickname) * Rion (nickname) * Ri (nickname) |species = Human |gender = Male |height = 5'9" |hair = Brown |eyes = Brown |skin = Light |family = * Megaera Hawthorn (née Rowle) (wife) * Damocles Hawthorn (son) * Anatolius Hawthorn (son) * Zosime Hawthorn (daughter) * Metrodora Hawthorn (daughter) * Rodrick Hawthorn (father) * Elowen Hawthorn (née Penhallow) (mother) † * Castor Soranzo (née Hawthorn) (brother, estranged) * Nazario Soranzo (brother-in-law, estranged) * Delphinus Hawthorn (brother, estranged) * Rigel Hawthorn (twin brother) * Valpuri Hawthorn (née Karppinen) (sister in-law) * Saiph Hawthorn (niece) * Leonis Hawthorn (nephew) * Antares Hawthorn (nephew) * Kalle Hawthorn (nephew) * Leda Hawthorn (sister, estranged) * Jowan Penhallow (maternal uncle) * Igraine Penhallow (maternal aunt, by marriage) * Austol Penhallow II (maternal cousin) * Perran Penhallow (maternal cousin) * Keneder Penhallow (maternal uncle) * Patricia Thomas (paternal aunt, by marriage, formerly) * Dean Thomas (maternal cousin) * Lowenna Pendragon (paternal aunt) * Percival Pendragon (paternal uncle, by marriage) † * Keneder Pendragon (maternal cousin) * Noreen Pendragon II (maternal cousin) * Caspar Pendragon (maternal cousin) * Kenver Penhallow (maternal grandfather) † * Iona Penhallow (maternal grandmother) * Adeline Penhallow (née Chevalier) (maternal great-grandmother) † * Austol Penhallow I (maternal great-grandfather) † * Morwenna Malfoy (née Penhallow) (paternal great-aunt, estranged) † * Abraxas Malfoy (paternal great-uncle, by marriage, estranged) † * Lucius Malfoy II (cousin, once removed) * Draco Scamander (né Malfoy) (second cousin) * Talitha Prewett (née Malfoy) (second cousin) * Lyra Rosier (née Malfoy) (second cousin) * Domitius Malfoy (cousin, once removed) * Aislyn Awley (cousin-in-law, once removed) * Robin Awley (second cousin) * Eliza Awley (second cousin) * Meraud Rookwood (née Penhallow) (paternal great-aunt, estranged) † * Atticus Rookwood (paternal great-uncle, by marriage, estranged) † * Augustus Rookwood (cousin, once removed) * Alexander Rookwood (second cousin) * Odette Rookwood (second cousin) * Atticus Rookwood (second cousin) * (ancestor, supposedly) * Nigel Hawthorn (paternal grandfather) † * Cassiopeia Hawthorn (née Black) (paternal grandmother) † * August Hawthron (paternal uncle) † * Iris Hawthron (paternal aunt) † * Prudence Hawthron (née Goyle) (paternal great-grandmother) † * Magnus Hawthron (paternal great-grandfather) † * (father-in-law) * Verdandi Rowle (née Macmillan) (mother-in-law) * Adrastos Rowle (brother-in-law) * Acacius Rowle (brother-in-law) * Korinna Rowle (sister-in-law) * Penhallow Family * * Hawthorn Family |Animagus = |Boggart = A closing in space |jukebox = |Wand = , 9¾ inches, | Patronus = |Patronus = |House = Gryffindor |Loyalty = *Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry ** Gryffindor * ** *** *** (formerly) |job = Taskforce Leader of Taskforce 2 of the |hideg = s }} Orion "Rion" Hadrianus August Hawthorn (born 1979) Category:Gryffindor Character Category:Gryffindor Alumni Category:Gryffindor Category:Penhallow Family Category:Hawthorn Family Category:Rowle Family Category:Animagus Category:Registered Animagus Category:Hogwarts Alumni Category:Hogwarts Students Category:Ministry of Magic Category:British Ministry of Magic Category:Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes Category:Accidental Magic Reversal Squad Category:Office of Misinformation Category:Pure-Blood Elite Category:Supporter of Death Eaters Category:Grace01121922 Category:HP ShotgunsAndSass